


Marinette is Amazing

by bookcatterpillar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, F/M, I'm 98 percent sure he has at least a tiny crush on her in canon, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcatterpillar/pseuds/bookcatterpillar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, who wouldn’t love Marinette a little?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok, this is my first time writing fanfic and I'M TRYING MY BEST

Adrien watched as Marinette yelled at Chloé, standing up for a girl she didn’t even know. They were outside school and attracting quite a crowd.

A minute before, Chloé had been sitting on the front steps with Sabrina as students left the school when a girl passing caught her attention. Chloé had begun to make fun of the girl’s obviously second-hand clothes. Adrien hadn’t heard much, but he knew that others had. Chloé was, as always, making a scene.

Sometimes, Adrien felt _so mad_ at himself. He was a hero, he ran around in a magical costume taking down Akuma with an even more miraculous partner, but when he was just Adrien, most of the time he just didn’t have the courage to stand up against Chloé. What type of hero was he? The suit shouldn’t change anything.

But Marinette. Shy Marinette, clumsy, stuttering, _cute_ Marinette, had no such issues.

“Chloé Bourgeois, close your mouth!”

Everyone turned to look at her as she stomped closer.

“You have gone too far this time! I swear, you will apologize right now, or I will have Alya write about you on the Ladyblog!” Chloé scoffed and opened her mouth. “No! How do you think Ladybug would feel about this? Do you think _Ladybug_ would ever be friends with a _bully_?

Chloé sputtered, and Adrien sighed dreamily. He was in love with his lady, but he doubted she would mind his small crush on Marinette.

Honestly, who wouldn’t love Marinette a little?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat needs to get his head in the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry, i havent updated in so long because me and life got into a fight and life won

Today was going to be a  _ good day _ , Adrien was sure of it. Nino and Alya were both out with colds, so Adrien had asked Marinette if he could sit next to her. His excuse was that he didn’t want to sit alone, and she agreed, blushing.

Sometimes, Adrien sort of wondered whether or not Marinette had a crush on him. With his luck, probably not, but he really hoped she did.

After a half hour of Adrien discreetly watching Marinette take notes and doodle, the class lecture (that he hadn’t payed any attention to) was interrupted by screams coming from the courtyard.

Marinette took off as the class dispersed, and Adrien ran to the bathroom-empty, luckily. Plagg had slept through the screams, and was pretty annoyed when Adrien woke him up. “I’m tired!” Plagg said.

“Tell that to the akuma. Plagg, transform me!”

Chat Noir raced out of the bathroom to find the akuma. Dressed in a purple bowling ball costume, a middle-aged man floated midair while tossing bowling balls that came out of what would be the finger holes of his costume.

“I am The Bowler! I had to miss the bowling championship I was going to be a part of to substitute for a bunch of  _ annoying kids _ ! You’ve ruined my day,  _ I’ll ruin yours! _ ” The Bowler threw bowling balls at people, turning them into gigantic bowling pins with faces and then knocked them over.

To be perfectly honest, Chat was pretty sure that he could come up with a better name than The  _ Bowler _ , if you gave him a little time. All in all, this akuma was ridiculous, and no one was too scared. The screams he’d heard seemed to be out of annoyance more than anything.

Chat was about to confront The Bowler when he saw Marinette.

She was herding students out. Cool, calm, collected, she helped people and gave orders to the students that tended to lose their heads when akumas attacked. 

Honestly, could Marinette be more fantastic? Chat could feel butterflies fluttering around in his stomach (the good kind). Marinette was brave and kind and stood up for her beliefs and helped people even when she was putting herself in danger-

Chat shook himself. Now was not the time to daydream. He could do that during class. He had a job to do!

While the akuma was distracted by Hawkmoth-who didn’t seem to appreciate all the bowling he was doing, instead of getting some miraculouses, if Chat had interpreted The Bowler’s yelling correctly-he ran over to Marinette, who had ushered out the last of the students. “It’s time for you to get out of here, princess!” He grinned and picked her up, running them out of the school.

Was it entirely necessary? Maybe not. Was he dying inside because  _ he was touching her, her soft hair brushed against his face, Chat was in heaven _ ? Yes.

He set her down half a block away. He didn’t want her doing anything else heroic. “You didn’t need to do that! I could've gotten out myself!” Chat marveled at how cute she was when angry. In all truth, she wouldn’t be able to beat him up while he was Chat Noir, but she could definitely take him down as Adrien. Marinette was ripped.

Chat realized he hadn’t said anything for a little too long. His face was warm and he was staring.

“I know. I wanted to make sure you were safe,” he said softly, genuinely. Was that weird? It was probably weird. Marinette and Chat hadn’t interacted much, right?

The anger left Marinette’s face as she stared at him, confused. He didn’t know how to break the silence.

Their stare was interrupted by more screams, Chat jumped, and began to back away. “I gotta go! Please, stay safe, Princess!”

He turned and ran off. There was a smile on his face, rather inappropriate for the battle he was about to fight.

Chat really wanted Marinette to like him, as Adrien and as Chat. What were the chances of that, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man this was shit im sorry.  
> please please leave comments they're the best


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir have a very confusing talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry that i havent updated sooner, ive had no motivation, but every comment meant so much to me and they were ultimately the reason why i finished this fic

The fight was over after at least an hour. Chat Noir and Ladybug purified the akuma and they watched  as some students from the substitute’s class apologized to him. The fight had been taken outside, and to the relief (and disappointment) of Chat, Marinette was nowhere to be seen.

Ladybug had seemed confused during the fight, and she was giving him a strange look. He didn’t have anything on his face, did he? He was pretty sure he’d wiped off all the makeup from yesterday’s photoshoot...He had wiped it all off, right?

“Chat, can I ask you something?” Ladybug asked haltingly.

“Sure, anything.”

“You’ve...you’ve been acting differently lately. Is something wrong?” she said.

He had to think about it. He had been looking around a lot (for Marinette) and he’d been a bit quiet (thinking about Marinette) during the fight.

(He hoped that she liked him as Chat. He wasn’t sure how she felt about him, in or out of the transformation.)

He smiled. “There’s nothing wrong, but it's sweet that you were worried about me. Actually…” He didn’t know how to continue without going into the personal details that she shied away from. “Are you sure you want to know? It's not a big deal, and it's kind of personal.” Their miraculouses beeped. “And we don’t have a lot of time.”

She turned away but stopped, looking conflicted. She turned her face back towards him. “We need to talk. Let's feed our kwamis and meet on top of the school in 20 minutes.”

She swung away, and Chat detransformed behind a tree (there was no one around, he was fine).

 

* * *

 

After feeding Plagg and explaining why he needed to transform again (Plagg was such a whiner, Ladybug’s kwami was probably much nicer), he met her on the school’s rooftop. School had ended while the fight went on, so the building was empty.

Ladybug stood in the middle of the roof. Her arms were folded, her stance was wide, and she looked determined.

“So,” a gust of breath, “you know. That’s why you were acting so weird.”

“I know what?”

“Chat, I know that you know, I promise I’m not mad, just tell me how you figured me out.”

“How I figured what out?!”

She glared at him. “Ok, if you’re gonna act like that, then why were you so weird around Marinette?”

Chat stared at her confusedly, head tilted and eyes squinting. “I have a crush on Marinette!  _ I have no idea what you’re talking about! _ ”

She froze. He didn’t understand what was going on. He watched in complete confusion as... _ she started to blush? _

He started to say something and she shushed him. She stared into space for another 10 seconds, and Chat felt concerned. Was she mad or something? Didn’t she know Marinette?

_ Oh god what if she told Marinette- _

She turned back to look at him, now her head tilted and eyes squinting. They both stared at each other. “Ok,” she said, “Ok. Alright.” She breathed in loudly through her nose, and exhaled. “ _ Why _ do you have a crush on Marinette?”

Chat’s eyes widened. “Don’t you know her?  _ Marinette is amazing! _ ”

She looked surprised for half a second ( _?!? _ ), and then began to smile ( _???!? _ ).

“How do you know her?” she asked.

“I...know her as a civilian,” he said quietly. Why was she asking him things about  _ his secret identity? _

Her smile got even wider. She was quiet for a couple seconds, and then said, “You should ask her out.”

_ What. _

“I don’t even know if she likes me!”

“Compliment her first or something. I think she’ll say yes.” Smiling, she walked to the edge of the roof, and stopped, turning to him.

“You two would be cute together.” She swung away.

Chat...now knew what he was going to do tomorrow after class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this was trash im sorry

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment on this  
> if i need to change something or you just have some advise or if you just want to say hi, anything is appreciated  
> also im american and i dont think ive done anything wrong yet BUT PLEASE TELL ME IF I DO


End file.
